1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp connection structure, and more particularly, relates to a lamp connection structure for connecting a lamp of a backlight module in a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As the LCD technologies are becoming ever more sophisticated, increasingly heightened requirements are being imposed on LCDs by both manufacturers related to LCD panels and average users. From the standpoint of the manufacturers, a simpler manufacturing process will be preferred as this may not only advance the delivery time but also save the production cost. On the other hand, from the standpoint of average users, in addition to the economical benefits arising from the low cost, lightweight and small volume are also factors of great concern when a user makes a purchase decision. Since the volume of the backlight module is a crucial factor that dominates the volume of an LCD, how to minimize the structure of the backlight module has become a focus of research in this industry.
During a process of manufacturing a backlight module of a conventional LCD, circuits on a circuit board are electrically connected to a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) by using a lamp connection structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 1 comprises a CCFL 10, a printed circuit board (PCB) 11, a lamp support 12, an insulating plate 13, a back plate 14 and an inverter PCB 15. A base portion 132 of the lamp support 12 is welded to a top surface of the PCB 11. An upper end of the lamp support 12 is formed with a clamping portion 130 adapted to clamp and electrically connect with the CCFL 10, and a lower end of the lamp support 12 is formed with an embedding portion 131 protruding from a bottom surface of the PCB 11. The embedding portion 131 is inserted through a hole 135 in the insulating plate 13 and then through a corresponding receiving hole (not shown) in the back plate 14 to be embedded into a holder 151 on the inverter PCB 15, thus accomplishing the snap fit attachment. Also, the holder 151 is welded to the inverter PCB 15.
However, in such a structure, it is challenging and complex to assemble the lamp support 12 and the holder 151, and it is time consuming to weld the lamp support 12 and the holder 151 to the PCB 11 and the inverter PCB 15 respectively. Furthermore, the PCB 11 and the holder 151 also add to the cost. Consequently, the conventional lamp connection structure not only occupies a large volume in the backlight module and requires a complex assembling procedure, but also leads to extended production duration and increased costs.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a lamp connection structure of a backlight module that features a simplified structure, smaller volume, and convenient assembly procedure without need of welding operations, thereby decreasing the cost.